Forum:2009-11-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Okay. It's Hogfarbs and she got it by not being careful enough about infection. So it's time to give Agatha her moniker. Henceforth she will be known as the Green Heterodyne. There are lots of ways that this fits. --Rej ¤¤? 03:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm thinking the Polychrome Heterodyne would be a better name for Agatha. Well, Gil did say that he would hate for this to be boring - though this is probably a bit further from boring than he would prefer. --Zerogee 05:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well her original dress was green. See has only been Agatha Heterodyne for two moons and a Tuesday with time off for Lucrezia's possession of the body. She still makes a lot of mistakes. That includes the kiss (or hug) that made her dynachromatic like her companions. Even there her first color was green. We could add in the color of her Kolee's hair but that would be stretching it. Mostly she is the Green Heterodyne because of her lack of experience. --Rej ¤¤? 05:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: As for the infection, I strongly suspect that Gil's thinking of a kiss on the lips and unaware that a few hours before Tarvek started showing symptoms, Agatha was performing emergency treatment that involved "some pretty fancy stuff," blood spattered across the sheets and her chest, and blood on her hands -- one of which is sliced up and covered by a handkerchief and a cut glove. This is perhaps not a great example of basic medical safety either, but I'm not sure how much choice she had. :::: It seems to me that if Hogfarb's is contagious via a light kiss to the temple, it should also be contagious if you, say, touch the skin and then your own eyes/mouth. Now, I admit that in Castle Heterodyne it is probably a good idea to avoid touching your eyes and mouth when you can anyway, but they still have to eat eventually. If it were that easy to transmit, Gil might or might not have been more cautious about hoisting Tarvek over his own bare shoulder, but I think he'd have said something. And I do think he'd know.) :::: Potential problems with this theory: First, I'm not sure if there's a good way to reveal it, unless the boys pick on Agatha until she blows up and says something. Second, if you're contagious before you start turning colors, Agatha's kiss to Gil might have infected him with actual pathogens instead of just mirroring symptoms after all, and it seems like either having him get sick again or blowing the si vales valeo because of it might be a little anticlimactic. As counterpoint to this objection, however, it would not be unreasonable for the disease to be transmissible directly from blood to blood before it started showing up in saliva or breath. They do mention that Tarvek is feverish and the wound is draining green right after Agatha's procedure. -- PersephoneKore 13:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) PersephoneKore 13:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Just realized, that's one heck of a blush she does in the second panel to turn that red, even thru the green. I hope they don't start swapping minds - because there are actually four minds in the group and only Agatha is wearing an "off" switch for the extra. --Zerogee 06:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: but the other two minds/bodies most likely aren't compatible with Lucrezia. so this might pose no problem. Finn MacCool 13:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: I wonder if leaving her scattered over three people, two of them male and not of her bloodline, will be enough to shut down The Other´s personality. -Sir Chaos 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Such a gorgeous rainbow of colors shining from our heroes! Green, blue, mauve, purple, gold, and ofc deep blushing red. Note your characters look even more like muppets when their skin is a bright primary color and their mouths are stretched to unnatural proportions (i.e. Gil in panel 3). Just sayin'. --Luckyblackcat 09:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if zapping Agatha to cure her will have a negative effect on that amulet.--ThomasS 12:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page